Dark Truths
by Constellation eyes
Summary: Jamie has been missing for a year, subjected to horrible torture...her friends/team/family (the BAU team) scramble to find her. ReidxJamie (OC) Family connections: Hotch her father figure. Will tie into other stories later on with more background on Jamie. Give it a chance, I'm pretty confident it will be better then this summary.
1. Chapter 1

Jamie sat huddled in a corner. Freezing. Tired. Hungry. Sick. Hurt. Drugged. She had long given up hope that the team she once considered family would save her. She begun to realize that her makeshift father, Aaron Hotchner, along with the rest of the team had long since forgotten her. They had abandoned her…after all if they were going to find her in the last year, they would have done so already. The one thing Jamie knew was not true, or at least tried not to believe, was that her team, her family, were the ones behind all this. Were the ones that were causing her this pain, but she was slowly caving into the idea. She couldn't remember the last time she ate, the last time she slept longer then three hours, the last time she had any say over herself. She couldn't remember how it felt to smile or laugh, to act with out fear, to live…

Spencer Reid sat staring at the desk next to him, the one where his best friend use to sit at a year ago. In his mind he replayed the video of her being kidnaped, reviewed every piece of evidence they had, and replayed there last conversation together. In truth Jamie was more then his best friend, she was the love of his life, Jamie just didn't know it yet. Spencer was going to ask her out on a date that night; he was going to walk her to her car, like he did every night after work. Except _that_ night. That night as they were on their way out, his desk phone had started ringing, he was off the clock and chose to ignore it but as he was getting in the elevator it started ringing again and he went to answer it after asking Jamie to wait for him downstairs.

Reid pulled out his phone going to the last message from his friend.

Txt: Fr: Jamie : will wait for you at my car, these files are heavy!

Cursing himself for answering the phone and not going with her, Reid had appointed himself the responsible party for Jamie going missing. Replaying the scene in his mind as clear as the day it happened, his stomach churning as he listened to the man on the other end of the phone who must have called the wrong number. He got off the phone and headed down; cleaning him self up as the elevator reached the ground floor. Reid was feeling sick remembering this part, in fact that night when he walked to her car seeing her door wide open, engine and lights on files and purse dropped on the ground, her gun in the passenger seat and drops of blood smeared against the white paint of her GMC Terrain, Reid had been sick.

He recalled it ever so clearly. It was times like this where he truly did hate that he had an eidetic memory. He remembered numbly pulling out his gun and looking around not seeing her anywhere. He remembered calling Hotch, who always worked the latest, to tell him that his daughter, for all intents and purposes, was missing.

Reid was so engulfed in his memory that he hadn't heard his phone, Morgan walked over to him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Reid" Morgan gave him a slight shake "Reid the phone"

Reid shook his head before looking at the phone. "the phone"

"yea man the phone, your about to miss the call" said Morgan feeling bad for spencer. He knew exactly where his mind was. It wasn't here in the BAU office, it was lost in a horrible memory that had taken place a year ago this very day. It was in the same place that everyone's mind was at. "Reid, the ph…"

"The Phone!" Reid quickly got up running to Penelope Garcia's office with Morgan close behind him. "Garcia! Do you have access to the phone records from last year?"

"I have access to everything Mr. Smarty-pants" quipped Penelope who was doing her best to pretend like she wasn't crying before the two men had barged into her office, trying to accept the fact that Jamie was still not home. She quickly typed in getting the records up. "What am I looking for?"

"go to my office phone, on June 28th and find the calls that came in at 8:37 and 8:40." Reid nervously twisted the watch on his wrist that he always kept off his skin, clasping it above his sleeve.

"Reid?" Morgan asked as Penelope pulled up the record "what's going on?"

"That call, it was the kidnappers I'm sure of it! Who ever called me that night had to have been working with the people that too Jamie!" Reid said almost panicked. "god I'm so stupid I should have seen that!"

Penelope looked up at Reid, then to Morgan, frowning "Reid, you cant know that for sure…" reaching out taking his hand "we all want her back Reid, but…"

"No. Don't you dare finish that!" Reid's voice cracked "But nothing! We all want her back AND we will get her back!"

"Okay Reid, okay…" taking a deep breath Morgan nodded to Garcia to find out everything she could on the number before pulling Reid out of her office. "take a breath Reid, take a breath and lets go tell Hotch…" Morgan wasn't sure who was having a harder time accepting that Jamie was gone, he wasn't willing to give up looking himself and neither was the rest of the team, but they all knew the statistics, they also knew Reid and Hotch were in denial.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for the spelling mistakes in the first chapter! I was so eager to get it up that I didn't catch them**

 ***** I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters. I do own this story and Jamie (last name to be announced later in the story…), and I may also own another character that could be added down the line but we will see… *****

 **I meant to put an AN on the first chap but completely forgot. I really hope you guys like this story s please read and review and or private message me! Oh and I know sometimes its hard to get interested in story's with OCs but please just give it a chance! Alright with out further adieu here is chapter two! (…guess I'm a poet and I didn't know it :P )**

Chapter 2:

June 3

Jamie clenched her teeth to avoid screaming. She was already paying for making noise when she was not asked to. It was one of the rules she was told to follow, even though her captors made it nearly impossible to follow a dingle one. She couldn't hear what the men around her were saying, she was becoming dizzy from pain as they beat her and called her names. She felt her ankle snap, biting down hard on her lip to keep from screaming out at the excruciating pain. The world around her began to spin before it all went black.

July 1st :

Hotch had everyone gather so they could review the new evidence they had collected. They couldn't be certain if it had anything to do with their long lost friend but they were working with it.

"The phone number that called Reid that night was made from an Irish pub about 5 miles away from here." Penelope said as she pulled up pictures of the pub, "I did some digging and looked into the visitors that frequent the pub and found that a good 90% of them have ties to the Irish mafia, or mob, or whtever you want to call the Irish bad guys. I am not sure what that has to do with Jamie unless they just randomly picked her for …" Garcia trailed off mentally kicking her self because they didn't know what they were doing to her, or what they had done with her.

Rossi cleared his throat taking over the conversation before the team could loose themselves in what if scenarios. "The Irish Mafia, like many other organized crime groups, has a long history in grudges, robbery, assault, drugs, prostitution, illegal pornography, human trafficking and murder. The Irish mafia and the Italian Mafia do not particularly get along and I might be able to call some people I know to see if they have any idea as to what's going on with their rival."

"I don't see why they would target Jamie…we haven't come across these people ever, as far back as I can see Jamie hasn't either in her personal life, what's the connection here? " asked JJ who was getting frustrated.

Hotch pulled out a file handing it over to them. He knew this held sensitive information that he should have guessed was connected with his baby girls disappearance. "This was my very first murder case as a detective, in it has every detail on how I met Jamie McConnell." Looking around the room Hotch saw a lot of different emotions staring back at him.

"Jamie McConnell?" Reid asked dumbfounded looking through the file first. He pulled out photos of a man and woman, both dead, both with obvious signs of torture; behind the rest of the crime photographs, which he passed around the table, was a document.

He started reading gout loud " Deckland and Mary McConnell were found murdered in their Los Angles home on August 12th 1997. The way the bodies were found match other bodies similar to those that were killed by members of the Irish Mob. Upon looking through the house detective Aaron Hotchner found a young child. The child was determined to be Jamie McConnell, age 5, daughter of the deceased. It was estimated that by the time detectives had arrived on scene they victims had been deceased for three days. It was later confirmed that the child had stayed in the closet during the duration of the murder and the days after. The child will be placed in a foster home with a new surname for protection."

The room was silent as the agents mulled over the new information on their friend. Every person remembering how Jamie never talked about her parents and didn't really talk all that much about her foster families either. In fact when the topic of family was brought up Jamie simply skirted the topic or talked about the Hotchners.

"So, we have a lead with some actual evidence." Stated Morgan "Now lets find our girl, kick some ass and bring her home."

 **AN: alright! Hope you all like chapter two! Please feel free to comment or private message me! I will hopefully have chapter 3 up in the next few days! Will do my best to update frequently** **J**


	3. Chapter 3: Independence Day

**A/N: sorry this took so long but I wanted to give more detail to this chapter and make it fairly long. There is some detail into what is going on with Jamie and her captors… so where it gets a little more violent graphic I have put a warning. If you don't want to ready it just fast-forward to the paragraph that I marked where its "safe"** **J . I have marked the start of it with an A/N and the end of it with another A/N. I tried to make it flow well for those reading the more detailed parts and for those who choose not to. R &R **

***** I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters. I do own this story and Jamie (last name to be announced later in the story…), and I may also own another character that could be added down the line but we will see… *****

July 4: Independence Day.

It had been a long day. Jamie felt numb and exhausted; she craved the cool, damp corner of her dark cell where she some sometimes was allowed to sleep. Instead her captors carted Jamie to different "parties" where she would entertain them how ever her boss ordered her to. She noticed what they dressed her in today was red, white and blue and assumed it was some patriotic holiday today, probably the fourth of July but she didn't ask. She had given up asking questions or talking with out permission… hell making any sort of noise with out permission. She could still hardly walk from her last bought of punishment where they broke her ankle. Jamie was so tired, her body craved both sleep and the cocktail of drugs they had shot her up with so many times. She fought her body hard to stay awake as they drove to their next location, but she kept nodding off.

"Someone call the boss. She isn't going to make it the full day out.. Lets give her a few hours rest, giver her the shot and clean her up." He chuckled "We wont want a crashing, dirty girl for our party tonight." She heard the man say.

She knew this man well. Knew everything he liked and everything he disliked. She knew how he enjoyed punishing her in all sorts of ways. She even knew that for this kindness he was giving to her, a slave, she would have to pay. The price for this would be high but she needed it. She would pay whatever he asked of her later so long as she could have one hour of quiet sleep, where no one was touching her.

"Hey Hotch, we have a problem" Jamie started shaking hearing that name. "The chick is crashing, I don't think another injection is going to keep her up right now and it could kill her if we give her it now. Quinn thinks we should let her catch some sleep so she is ready to entertain them later."

Jamie's heart started to race. She had grown to fear the man on the other end of the phone. The one who was responsible for all her pain, she couldn't argue it anymore, couldn't fight to not believe it, her dad was doing this to her. She pulled her knees up to her chest trying to calm down till she head the man in the front seat start talking again.

"Yes sir." He hung up "were taking her back to the factory for some rest. Hotch says that we can let her sleep for a little while, clean her up and have our own fun later. She earned enough money for him this morning."

When the car parked at the factory Jamie got out and slowly walked inside with Quinn. He led her to her cell, stripped her out of her "work clothes" and put her back into her usual old tattered shirt and panties. Once she was dressed for bed he pushed her hard into the ground, watching her weak body crash into the cement.

"Sleep. You have two hours, then your up and with us." He watched Jamie crawl into the corner before bedding down and gabbing her hair, yanking her head back to him, he kissed her cheek "Happy Independence Day" Quinn laughed as we walked out of the room, locking her in the dark.

It had been 3 days since they learned about his dear friends true history. Since then it all became clear. They had quickly narrowed down where they believed Jamie was being held with the aid of Rossi's Italian contacts. The team took the jet to New York City and split up in groups of two at three possible locations where they might find their friend. Spencer sat at the window watching the old abandoned factory. A dark tinted SUV pulled up across the street at the factory he was watching pulling Reid from his thoughts.

"Morgan!" he called to his friend to come see. He watched as the driver and passenger got out of the car, followed by the people in the back seat. Morgan and Reid watched them intently, making sure to snap pictures of the men. The two found it hard to believe what they were seeing; the fourth person was a girl wearing some skimpy Fourth of July attire. The girl looked weak as she walked getting pulled along by the man they would eventually know as Quinn, their wasn't a doubt in either of the men's minds. They found her.

"Jamie…" spencer whispered so quietly to himself before grabbing his phone calling Garcia while Morgan took more pictures "Garcia! Call everyone else! We have eyes on Jamie! Get them on the line now!"

Penelope was so excited that her friend was really alive, that they were going to get her, that even as quickly as she connected everyone it didn't seem fast enough.

"Got them! I got them! Hotch, Rossi, Prentiss, and JJ you are connected to Reid and Morgan and me!"

"Guys! We found her! She is here! They just walked her inside the factory!" Reid said, his voice climbing higher as he was anxious.

Hotch spoke quickly, "Everyone get there as soon as you can. Reid, Morgan you are not to enter until we get there and create a plan." He hung up before anyone else could argue. Grabbing his gun and his bulletproof vest he quickly made his way to the car with Rossi in tow.

"Ready to get your baby girl back?" asked Rossi trying to get Hotch to talk.

"More then ready. I want her home. I want her home tonight!" he took off when they were both in the car. Diving quickly to the apartments where Reid and Morgan had been placed.

Prentiss drove quickly as well, only slowing as they neared the location so that they would not attack attention. Taking a deep breath she looked at JJ "ready?"

JJ only nodded in response. She was worried about what state they would find her friend. She knew that getting her back was only the first half of the battle, the second half would be dealing with the psychological and physical damage that the youngest member of the team had sustained during her year in captivity.

JJ and Prentiss walked up the stairs and joined the rest of the team. They heard Garcia on the phone going over the blueprints of the old factory.

"When we enter, the likelihood that we will arrest everyone if anyone at all will be very small. There are two many exits. The goal here is to get Jamie out safely. We will find these people again later if we don't get them now and get Jamie the justice she deserves." Said Hotch.

Rossi looked out the window at the factory, "It would be better for us to go in when it's dark, so long as they don't take her anywhere. Someone should be watching for that at all times."

Morgan nodded taking up a post at the window while he listened to the rest of the group plan how they would enter and sweep the building. When the planning was done all they could do was wait. Hotch sat sating at the pictures that Morgan had taken of his baby. Seeing her dressed the way she was made Hotch's stomach churn. It was not something Jamie, his baby, would ever have chosen to wear on her own.

The other three agents went about filling there time in the best way they could, trying to sleep though it was hard to do. Spencer, who knew he wouldn't be able to sleep, sat in a chair reading a book he had carried with him since Jamie had been taken. She had bought it for him to read because it was one of her favorites and she desperately wanted someone to share in it with her. Whenever he missed her he read this book, and if he was honest, he missed her every seconded that she had been gone. So pretty much any of his free time was spent with reading this book over and over again so that when he got the chance they could talk about it as much as she wanted.

 **AN: skip ahead to next author note if you wish to avoid some violence.**

Quinn checked the time as he smiled to himself; it was time to wake her. He grabbed a syringe full of methamphetamine and walked to her cell. He laughed to himself, looking at her huddled up on the floor, she truly was pathetic to him and he really enjoyed making her life hell. For no reason at all. Squatting down beside her, he took her arm, found a vein and shot her up fast.

Jamie's eyes shot open, her heart beat faster and her lungs were working over time. Her eyes hesitantly looked up to look at Quinn then back down as fast as possible. No eye contact. She was never to make eye contact with anyone. Property didn't have the right to do that she reminded her self. Quinn pulled her close to him, kissing her cheek like he always did when he had something horrible planned.

"Tonight I'll let you come and enjoy the fireworks with us. You will be able to see them from the bed in my room" he gave a long pause "But only after we get you cleaned up. You are too filthy to be allowed into a bed." He told her, putting the choke collar around her neck, adding a leash. "I like this one better then the shock collar I used to train you with." Pulling on it hard, forcing her to grab her neck in response as the prongs push at her skin and cut off her air.

"Walk" he commanded her.

Jamie didn't hesitate to obey his commands; the reactions had become a natural response. She crawled after him, keeping slightly behind as he led her to the showers. She stayed on her hands and knees watching him from the corner of her eye as he turned the water on. He knelt down by her undressing her quickly before tossing her into the tub keeping a tight hold on the leash.

Jamie winced feeling the cold water against her skin.

"Go on. Wash up" he smirked watching her shiver in the shower.

Jamie slowly began to wash. In her head she prepared her self for what was to come as she went through the motions numbly. She was happy that he wasn't participating in the shower like he had so many times in the past. He always made them so much worse. Quinn saw she was done and yanked on the collar making Jamie lean towards him as she clung to the collar trying to keep the prongs from cutting into her skin and choking her. It didn't work. Jamie felt her body go weak as she blacked out.

She woke up feeling sore. Jamie was careful to keep her eyes closed as she listined to what was around her. She could hear the three men, her stomach churned as she began to get more feeling back into her body. Jamie recognized the familiar sounds, smell and feel of the man who wasn't talking with the others. She knew it was Quinn and that meant he would soon recognize that she had woken up. As if he had read her thoughts, she felt her head being lifted by a hard yank on her hair.

"Decided to join in on the fun, huh?" Quinn laughed as he kissed her cheek. "You have been out for a while and we didn't want to slow down the party to wait for you." He stated as he continued his assault on her body.

Jamie stared at a familiar comer of the wall, the one she always focused on in this room, trying to close her self off from the feeling of him. She made sure not to cry or make a noise as he continued. He was being more gentle then usual and she didn't want that to change. She didn't want to screw it up, like they told her she did with everything. A big bang followed by some sizzles made her flinch, gasping in fear of what the noise was coming from.

 _You stupid girl, you may have just pissed Quinn off!_ Her mind berated her.

"She is still scared of loud noises I see" laughed a man who was watching them over in a chair. "I wonder what else we can conditioner her to fear, we have ingrained so many into her subconscious."

Quinn grunted his approval at her reaction, before he violently flipped he rover onto her hands and knees, yanking her hair back hard again pulling her against him, "watch the fireworks, it's the closet to freedom you will ever be."

Jamie's eyes watered as she opened them and watched the light show trying to not react to the sound each time one went off. She swallowed bile as she felt him release inside her as the firework show finished.

Jamie got through the next couple of hours with out disobeying too many rules. Each time she did they took the time to give her the punishment she deserved. Quinn and the boys were done with her for the night. So they dressed her back into her clothes, that in all honesty no more then tattered rags, and took her back to the cell. After they left her, Jamie cried silently to her self until she succumbed to some much needed sleep.

 **A/N: pick up here.**

11:15 pm July 4th :

The BAU team was dressed in their bulletproof vests as they approached the factory. It was time to get their girl back.

"Morgan, Rossi, and Prentiss, when we enter go left. Reid, JJ, and I will go right. Detain anyone you can, kill if necessary, but no matter what, we get Jamie." Hotch said before he nodded to Morgan to enter.

The team split, both clearing the hall and rooms as the checked for their safety as well as hoping Jamie would be behind one of the doors. Reid made his way to the staircase; slowly he walked quickly to the second floor. Upon seeing that Morgan was already checking that hall he worked his way up another level and proceeded in.

Quinn looked up at the security footage, "Shit FBI is in side! Get everything you can I'm going to get the girl!"

"No! they're almost to her! We got to let her go! We can get her back for the boss later!" said one of the other men as he grabbed as much video and documents of what they had subjected Jamie through into a bag.

The other man began wiping the hard drives of the computers after he copied all the information for them, "LETS GO!"

Quinn struggled to go after Jamie, his pet, he didn't want her taken but once he saw one of the agents pass by their door he had no choice but to run with the other two men as they worked their way down the fire escape.

Prentiss called out, "They are running down the fire escape. Three men. They don't have Jamie!"

Quinn Fired a shot at Prentiss who retuned fire missing Quinn but hitting one of the other men. She kept firing but Quinn and the other man were able to get into their car and drive off.

Jamie tensed hearing the gunshots but she didn't dare move. Her eyes darted to the door when she heard the knob turning. Reid slowly walked in seeing Jamie sitting on the floor, his heart pounded in his chest as he carefully walked up to her and knelt down.

"Jamie..." he saw the fear in her eyes as he slowly moved towards her, his heart breaking as she scooted further back against the wall trying to get as far away from as she could.

 **A/N: hope you like liked this chapter! feel free to comment or PM me :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Independence Day part 2

**A/N: for those of who are confused about Hotch…I promise it will make sense soon! As always please feel free to R &R and/or email me! The next chapter will come soon as I is almost done now! Enjoy!**

 ***** I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters. I do own this story and Jamie McConnell (birth name) Daniels (surname after the murder of her parents) and I may also own another character that could be added down the line but we will see… *****

"Jamie…" Reid sighed watching her. He kneeled to the ground and put his hand to his ear checking his com link, "Guys, I got her. Third floor, 5th north facing room."

He extended his hand to Jamie as slowly as he could, "Hey, its okay. Want to go home?"

Jamie watched him out of the corner of her eyes, to scared to really look at him. _It's not really him. You are just drugged and you are hallucinating. He isn't here…remember last time?_

Her mind replayed the last few times she had dared to believe she was being saved by her team. Each time she would either wake up and realize it was nothing more then a dream or she would just be hallucinating from what ever drugs they had given her. Either way, it always broke her heart when it wasn't really them.

 _No, its Reid…its him.. it has to be._ Her mind kept arguing with herself as if she were talking with another person. Maybe it was some weird way of self-preservation when one was in a place as horrible as this. _How can I be sure?_ Then she remembered. She and Reid decided to start learning Morse Code before she was taken, in case they could were ever in a situation where they couldn't verbally communicate. They would be able to tap on the wall or floor or on each others hands to figure out a plan.

 _Here goes nothing…_ she reached out her hand slowly and shakily till her fingers barley grazed the top of his palm. She began tapping and pressing very lightly.

Reid held still so he wouldn't scare her. He didn't pick up on what she was doing at first, but then it clicked when she repeated the same long sequence again. He smiled softly before he closed his hand around hers and slowly pulled her to his chest, "Yes Jamie. I do like pickles."

As Reid wrapped his arms around her he couldn't help but smile that she chose that. It was the first thing she had learned in Morse Code that day. She wanted to know something silly, so she learned how to ask if someone liked pickles. It was so like Jamie to turn something educational into something quirky. At least this was a way he could get through to her, to get her to trust him, and most importantly, it meant she was still in there fighting.

Reid slid his arm around her back and his other under her knees before he gently stood holding her close. He could hear Jamie crying as she clung to him.

 _Its him. I get to leave._ She took a deep breath in as she buried her face into his shoulder. Then she saw him. Her body stated shaking with fear as she curled her self into a ball trying to shrink away.

"Jamie what's wrong?" the genius asked watching her worriedly, looking up only to see his supervising agent.

Hotch rushed over from the door going to her, trying to pull her into his arms, "Baby, shhh its okay I'm here. I'm taking you home."

She struggled to pull away from Hotch, she didn't have a lot of strength but she did everything she could to get away. Both Reid and Hotch tried to steady her and calm her down but they couldn't. She kept thrashing forcing both men to loose their grips on the small girl. Jamie slipped from their arms and hit the floor; crawling quickly back to her corner. She didn't look at either of them as she sat there hugging her knees to her self. Jamie's heart pounded in her chest, her breathing became rapid, she was terrified.

"Hotch," Reid thought it looked like his boss had just been kicked in the stomach as he watched his little girl look at him with terror, "Why don't you wait by the car. Let me stay with her and I will bring her out, okay?"

Hotch didn't say a word as he walked out of the room pushing past everyone to get to the car. Usually his face was stone, but the pain was written on it clearly for the rest of the team to view.

Rossi nodded to Morgan and the girls to collect any evidence they could before he quickly followed Hotch outside, "Hotch? What happened?"

"She is scared of me! I went to hold her! I wanted to tell her that she was safe now and she couldn't even look at me… she is scared of me, Rossi. Worse then scared, terrified would be a better word." Hotch spoke as normal as he could but his voice broke along with the pain he was feeling.

"We don't know what they did to her Hotch. She could have panicked for any number of reasons. But we will figure it out and when we do we can help her. All right?" he watched Hotch nod his head before he continued, "for right now lets just get Jamie out of here and let her adjust at what ever rate she is comfortable with."

Reid sat next to Jamie watching her as she slowly calmed down. He didn't want to put her into any more distress, so he just sat quietly, waiting till she would be calm enough to listen to him. As he waited Reid took note of her injuries that were visible to him. When he held her again he would make sure to be aware so he didn't cause her any unneeded pain.

"Hey Jamie," Reid started when she had calmed down enough, "are you cold? I brought a blanket for you."

He reached in to his pack and pulled it out. Slowly scooting closer to her, draping it over her legs, only hesitating slightly when she flinched.

"Better?" he watched her, smiling when she barely nodded her head. He took her hand in his waiting to see if she was okay with that.

 _Reid is here, but he is with him. What if they are all in on it? Does it matter? Your going to be tortured here or you are going to be tortured there, at least this is better then what it usually is. At least Quinn isn't here. For now…._

Her mind went back and forth not sure what to do. Everything had become so twisted, in the beginning Hotch wasn't apart of it, but then they kept calling "Hotch". _Maybe it wasn't really him on the phone…maybe they really are here to save me._

That was her final conclusion, she leaned her head against Reid's shoulder, she tensed waiting for punishment but it didn't come. Instead Reid wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. _Even if it is all a lie…for right now, it's a nice lie._

"I'm going to pick you up again, okay?" he wasn't sure if she had nodded or not but her slid his other arm under her legs and lifted her up once more. His heart sank when he realized how light she was. He walked carefully out of the building, making his way to the SUV that Hotch wasn't in. Sitting in the back seat with her on his lap he waited for the rest of the team. He was happy they didn't call an ambulance. The last thing Jamie needed to be subjected to was a lot of commotion and loud noise.

JJ walked over to Hotch and Rossi, "Prentiss and Morgan are working on gathering all the evidence."

"Good. I will stay with them and meet you guys at the hospital. JJ why don't you drive and Hotch take one of the other two SUVs and go to the hospital as well. As her supervising officer you need to be there and as her father…even if she is scared of you, you need to be there." Rossi stated matter of factly.

"No, Reid can handle it I cans stay and work through any evidence" Hotch half heartedly stated, trying his hardest to appear normal.

"No. you wont be any help to us when all you will be thinking about is her. Plus we don't know what we are going to find. It would be better for us to comb the scene. GO." Rossi shoved the keys into Hotch's hand and pushed him in the direction of he SUV, "I got this Hotch."

Hotch nodded getting into the empty SUV and waiting for JJ to start driving.

JJ looked in the rear view mirror at Reid and Jamie before she stared driving. What she saw both warmed her heart and made her want to cry. They had her. It would take everyone some time to really realize that, and it made everyone so happy that they were going to bring her home. She drove carefully to the hospital, every once in a while she heard a small whimper followed by sweet, soft words coming form Reid.

Reid held Jamie in his arms. He wasn't sure if she knew where they were headed but he could feel her body tense. "Shh it's alright. You are safe. I am right here with you and I am not going to leave your side, okay?"

Jamie nodded, leaning against his shoulder. She was starting to relax and drift asleep on Reid's chest. He just watched her, wondering how she would react when they got to the hospital. He tried to think of ways that he would be able to help her through it but it wasn't something he could plan. The genius would just have to figure it out when they got there.

JJ parked near the side entrance of the emergency room. There was a small team of nurses and a doctor waiting with a gurney so they could immediately get started on Jamie. Reid got out of the car slowly doing his best not to wake Jamie up.

Her eyes shot open feeling the change in movement. She saw the hospital bed that Reid was about to lay her down on and she struggled to try to get away from it.

"Jamie, Jamie its okay. The doctors are only going to help you. Please calm down" JJ tried to sooth her friend.

Reid frowned, turning his back to the bed he started rocking her slowly, "hey, shhh its alright. I wont let anybody hurt you. I am going to be right next to you the entire time and I wont let go of your hand, but I need to put you on the bed so the doctors can make sure everything is okay."

"p-pr-promise?" Jamie whimpered about as softly as she could, then prepared her self for a blow from speaking out of turn.

"I promise Jamie" Reid smiled hearing her talk for the first time since they found her. He pulled her close in a hug, kissing the top of her head, before he sat her down gently on the gurney. He quickly took her hand in his and told the doctors that he would be staying with her the entire time.

JJ watched the doctors and Reid. She saw that they wanted to protest but one look at Reid's face made them all shut their mouths and continue on inside. It was very late, or maybe the correct term was early, 12:30 am early. JJ watched them head in side then motioned for Hotch to come with her. Together they walked inside and took a seat outside of the room Jamie was in.

Jamie held Reid's hand tightly as she nervously watched the nurses. A nurse went to Jamie and began to pull at the little bit of tattered clothing she had on. All the sudden she was no longer in a hospital, no longer holding Reid's hand, Jamie was being pushed onto a bed, her only clothes being taken from her as she struggled to escape.

"Stop!" Reid pushed the doctors off Jamie and picked her up cradling her close to him, "Jamie shh your safe. Okay? I need you to take a deep breath and calm down."

"No! PLEASE STOP! STOP!" Jamie screamed as invisible hands grabbed at her like a piece of meat.

Hotch and JJ ran inside the room hearing the distressed pleas for help. Hotch couldn't help him self as he ran to his baby girl and tired to calm her. It only made it worse. She shrieked at the top of her lungs and pulled away from both Reid and Hotch.

"Hold her still!" a doctor had come in with a big syringe, injecting it into Jamie's thigh.

Jamie's body went limp as the living nightmares faded away to a black nothingness.


	5. At least she is sleeping

**Chap 5:**

 **A/N: Alrighty! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. As always feel free to R &R or message me. I should have a lot of time to write these next couple of weeks as I am sitting in the hospital because my cousin just had brain surgery (stressful!) I need your opinions on what you would rather have… short chapters updated daily/every two days or longer chapters updated every 4ish days (maybe updated every 2/3 days if there is time)…but please leave your answer in the comments! Thanks guys!**

 ***** I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters. I do own this story and Jamie McConnell (birth name) Daniels (surname after the murder of her parents) and I may also own another character that could be added down the line but we will see… *****

"Now lay her on the bed. She will sleep for a while now and we will get all of the testing we need while she sleeps." The doctor informed the men.

Hotch took Jamie out of Reid's arms, holding her close to his chest before he laid her on the bed. He took the hospital gown from one of the nurses and with the younger mans help they slipped Jamie from her tattered rags and into the gown. It made both of them so sick to see the marks that mared her body. Hotch pulled the blankets over her, kissed her forehead before walking out of the room.

Reid however stayed by her side holding her hand. He made a promise and even though she wouldn't know if he walked away or not he had no intention of breaking that promise. He would stay by her though the next several hours of testing and would only let go of her hand when it would interfere with a test.

At the factory: 3am July 5th

"Garcia, I'm sending back some hardware for you to sift though. They did a good job of whipping down the computer but I bet you can get it back." Morgan stated, he wasn't in the mood to joke around.

"Fine. How is she? Is she okay?" Penelope couldn't care less about anything else at that moment. She just wanted to know how Jamie was doing.

"Penelope, she is alive and at the hospital, other then that I can't tell you much more because I don't know. I will call you the second I get to the hospital and find out." Morgan promised as he continued to bag and tag evidence.

"Yea, okay. Keep me posted. I'm staying in the office all night long so don't hesitate to call" she said before hanging up.

Rossi had called the local police to come and aid in the processing of evidence. There seemed to be a lot of it and yet nothing that could tell them what happened for the last year. He supervised the long, grueling process and tried to be as objective as he could while getting an understanding of what had happened.

Prentiss walked into a room they had not processed yet. In there was a left over box of pizza, a dirty mattress, trash, and chairs. She saw fresh fluids on the mattress and instantly realized what must have happened in that room not long before they came to save her. Emily felt sick to he stomach. She covered her mouth with her hand and ran as fast as she could out of the building.

Morgan saw her run by him and followed her out quickly; he pulled the hair back from his partners face and just waited for her to gather her composure. Emily stood up, told the police of the room she wanted them to process for evidence then looked to Morgan, "I think we have done all we can here. Lets let the police finish cataloging evidence, they will mail all back to Quantico, we are all exhausted and worried and I think we might be in the way more then we are helping."

"I was just thinking the same thing," Rossi walked out of the building to the two younger agents, "Morgan you are driving us to the hospital."

They all loaded them selves into the car and took off. They took seats next to Hotch and JJ and one by one the team had drifted off to sleep sitting in those uncomfortable waiting room chairs. Except Hotch and Reid; both of them remained wide awake.

Reid had been with Jamie the whole time and he only let go of her hand when she had to go in for tests. It took them hours to run every one imaginable and tend to all of her injuries.

"Can you get your supervising officer? I need him to sign off on something since she is not awake." Said Jamie's attending doctor.

Reid nodded before making his way to the waiting room,"Hotch. They need you to sign some paper work"

Hotch followed the younger agent down the hallway and took a seat in Jamie's room, "It's okay for him to hear what you have to say." He motioned to Reid who was already at her side holding her had.

"We need you to sign off on a rape kit. Usually we would ask her if she would want one, but seeing as she is incapacitated at the moment, the decision falls to you."

"Of course" He took the paperwork and signed off on it handing it back to the doctor. "Is that all? Have any of the tests come back yet? How is she doing?"

"All of the tests and exams are being processed I will have answers for you in the next few hours" the doctor glanced over at Jamie "She is stable for the moment and resting. I will notify you the second I have any news."

Hoch nodded before walking out to settle back into his seat. He knew in the other room they were examining Jamie and collecting any evidence they could, if there was any; if she was raped. He was still hoping that she hadn't been, even though his experience and his gut told him other wise.

Reid watched Jamie's face while the doctors collected evidence. He was so happy that she was asleep, not knowing how she would react to this part of the examination. He looked up at the monitor hearing a slight pick up in her pulse but the doctors hadn't noticed.

 _Its happening again…lay still… don't move…its going to be over at some point…_ Jamie's breathing was becoming rapid as her thoughts registered the doctors examination as unwanted touches.

"Jamie?" Reid pet her hair back leaning close to her, "Jamie you are in the hospital, no one is hurting you. It's just the doctors and I. I promise if you open your eyes that's what you are going to see."

Jamie barley heard Reid's voice over her own thoughts, but she focused on them. She felt groggy and desperately wanted to feel safe. Slowly she opened her eyes and squeezed spencer's hand.

"S-Spence…make them stop…p-please" She whimpered. She was trying to pull her legs to her chest but the nurse was holding them in place for the doctor.

Reid looked at the man conducting the examination who mouthed to him that he needed a few more minutes. Looking back at Jamie he pet her hair and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, "They will Jamie. They are almost done; I need you to lie still for 5 more minutes. Can you do that?"

Jamie didn't mean to ignore her friend. She was going to do what he asked but she was still scared. Her heart rate spiked, her breathing became labored as she shut her eyes as tight as possible trying to shut out the memories that she felt creeping in at her with the doctor's touches. Tears escaped past her tightly shut eyes and slid down her cheeks as she forced her self to get through these next few minutes.

"You are are doing great Jamie. We're almost done" the doctor told her, painfully aware of her discomfort.

Reid pet her hair as he whispered soft reassurances to her. He looked up when the doctor retuned Jamie's legs to the table and bagged the last of the evidence he had collected.

"All done now Jamie." He told her, watching as she sat up and pulled her legs to her chest. The doctor didn't want her sitting up until they had all the tests back but he knew she was now deep in a panic attack and forcing her down onto a bed wouldn't help that.

Jamie rocked her self back and forth on the bed. She felt like she wasn't able to breathe, she wasn't able to think. Reid took the oxygen mask from the nurse and slowly walked over to Jamie.

"Hey Jamie. Is it okay if I put this on you?" he asked her, not wanting to scare her any more by forcing something on her.

 _Why is he asking me if it's okay? Does it matter? It never matters… just don't answer him._

Reid frowned at not getting at not getting answer before he slowly secured it over her head. He sat watching her, knowing it wasn't oxygen going into the mask but something that would help her relax and would probably put her to sleep. Her breathing began to slow and her eyes dropped low.

Spencer reached over gently laying her back down on the bed. He pet her hair back softly until she did fall asleep. Watching the now pale, thin, beautiful girl he loved sleep he thought to himself…

 ** _At least she is sleeping…_**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: alight sorry this has taken so long, with no feedback I figured I would go at a pace that worked for me this last couple of weeks. Sorry it took longer then I thought it would I'm in the process of packing to move back to school as well as spend a lot of time in the hospital with my cousin. She is recovering well for those of you that are curious and she can be released after she has three seizures. Well I hope to hear from you guys, as always feel free to private massage or comment below!**

 **Well it took longer then that A/N intended as well! I am now moved into my dorm but as promised here is the next chapter! I know this is short but I didn't want to keep you all waiting to much longer! I promise another chapter much sooner then you had to wait for this short one!**

 **MuppetKatie, Yes! I have thought about that too! I will defiantly keep in it mind when I'm writing the next several chapters and it will most likely happen in the near future.**

 ***** I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters. I do own this story and Jamie McConnell (birth name) Daniels (surname after the murder of her parents) and I may also own another character that could be added down the line but we will see… *****

Hotch looked down at the paper in his hand as the doctor went over it verbally. He wasn't really listing to the doctor, reading everything on the paper was hard enough.

Patient: Daniels, Jamie

Sex: Female

Age: 22

Height: 5 foot 4 Inches

Weight: 96.4 LBS UNDERWEIGHT

Injuries Sustained:

· Two broken ribs

· Shattered Right Ankle

· Broken Left forearm

· Multiple lacerations

· Sexual trauma

· Skull Fractures

· Concussion (s)

Blood Work Results:

· Low in all vitamins and minerals

o Top Concerns

§ Low Vitamin D

§ Low Calcium

§ Low Vitamin B

§ Low iron

§ Low Blood Sugar

· HIV Negative

· Methamphetamine in blood

· Malnourished and Dehydrated

· Elevated White Blood Cell Count; possible infection

Other:

· Low heart rate And Low Blood pressure

o Due to being underweight

Tests Run:

· Full Body MRI

· MRA

· Full metabolic Panel

· CT

· Ultrasound(s)

· Rape Kit

· X-Ray(s)

· EKG

· ECHO

· EEG

· EMG

Recommendations:

· Monitor for signs of seizures

· Monitor Concussion Symptoms

· Little movement for ribs

· Sleep with arm and leg elevated for broken bones

· Take antibiotics

· Increase body weight

· Take vitamin supplements

· Seek Counseling

· Keep lacerations clean and bandaged

· Return for HIV testing in 6 weeks and again in 6 months

· Seek help for drug addiction recovery, learn the signs of withdrawal

· Drink plenty of water

· Follow up with general doctor as well as with specialist(s)

· Get plenty of rest

· Keep in a low stress environment

He looked up at Jamie seeing her lying there gave him both comfort and broke his heart. He kept telling himself that at least the brought her home but his mind would always continue to ask why they couldn't have done it sooner, why he couldn't have prevented this in the first place. Looking at Reid's face as the younger agent listened to the doctor confirmed that Hotch was not the only one who was upset with himself.

"It will take a little while for us to cast her arm and ankle as well as check some other bandages and stitches. If you would like to go out and get something to eat or maybe get her some clothes for when she is up this would be a good time." The doctor told Hotch and Reid

"You mean you will release her today?" Reid asked hopefully.

"I wasn't intending to…" her caught the look on Hotch's face that told him Jamie would be leaving with them ASAP, "but I will talk with your SO and determine if that will be the case."

Reid nodded, turning his attention back to the fragile looking girl whose hand he was holding. He heard Hotch excuse himself from the room and the doctor followed out quickly. With the other men gone, Reid laid his head down on the edge of Jamie's bed and fell asleep. He was truly exhausted.

" JJ," Hotch walked over to the young blonde, "can you and Prentiss go get some thing comfy for Jamie to wear…Pj's or something?"

She nodded catching a glance at the paper in Hotch's hand, turning to the doctor that waited to speak with the SO in the background, "make her casts purple if you can, preferably a swirl of light purple and dark, she would really like that…" she turned going to Emily and leaving quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: all right guys idk how may of you are still following after two years of no updates but I am back. Had some rough family times and University is kicking my butt...but I want to finish this story so here is chapter 7 and chapter 8 will be up soon. If you are still around... thank you and if you are just joining us thank you too.**

 ****** I do not own Criminal minds or its characters but I do own my story and my characters.******

When JJ came back she had with her a grey t-shirt and sweatshirt and purple PJ shorts. She walked back into the room where Reid and Jamie were smiling seeing them both. Jamie jumped when the door opened squeezing Reid's hand. JJ smiled seeing they made her casts a swirl of light and dark purple "I told them you liked purple… I hope that's okay." She said softly walking over "I also got you these. If you want to change"

Jamie looked to Reid almost as if asking for permission to accept them. Sighing he nodded knowing this was something they would have to work on. "Do you want me to leave and JJ can help you change?"

Jamie looked at him nervous not wanting him gone. JJ was quick to notice, "why don't you stay and just face the other way and we can pull the curtain closed. That way you are here but I can help her, sound good?"

Jamie nodded quickly. Spencer gave her hand a quick squeeze before getting up, closing the curtain and facing away from the girls.

JJ smiled at the small girl reassuringly. She slowly helped her into the shirt and then into the PJ shorts. It took everything she had to cry not to flinch or react at all to the marks that marred Jamie's pale skin. "Alight, all dressed. Now we are working on getting you out of here so just sit tight and then we can head to the jet and get you home. Sound good?"

Jamie didn't know how to respond. It sounded great but too good to be true. She looked down at the clothes eyes watering as she started to let her self feel safe, she hadn't realized she had started sobbing. Quickly Spencer was sitting next to her on the bed, "may I hold you?" he asked nervous that just doing it would feel like a violation.

Nodding Jamie leaned into his chest, she could feel his arms wrap around her. The tears would stop as she continued to sob into his chest. She didn't know why she was crying at this point but it felt good to her. It felt good to cry, to be held by someone who wasn't going to hurt her.

JJ watched the two for a moment before leaving and going to the team, tears in her own eyes. "S-she's dressed… lets get her home soon I think that is going to do her some good."

Hotch nodded in agreement going to the doctor for the release papers. He had talked with the doctor for an hour about letting Jamie out from the hospital. At firs the doctor was adamant but Hotch had promised that he would make sure he followed all the instructions to take care of her and at the first sign on trouble she would go to the hospital close to their homes.

"Here are all of her medications. And my recommendations for treatment which include therapy." The doctor said taking the now signed papers from Hotch.

"We will take good care of her, I can assure of that." Said Hotch before going to Rossi. "I am going to head to the jet. I think for the time being its best if I give her some space. I'll sit towards the back and you guys can get her there and keep her in the front. I don't want to scare her anymore."

Rossi nodded, "it's going to get better, we will have her there soon." He watched as Hotch walked off going to the car that Emily was still in. "Morgan lets get the car, JJ wait for them?"

JJ nodded watching them walk out the door.

Reid smiled when the nurse came in with a wheelchair to say she could leave. In his arms was Jamie still crying but a little calmer, "hear that? We can get you home now? Isn't that great?" he was hoping she would smile at the news.

Jamie was numb. Home. She looked at Reid as the tears stopped but dint give any reaction. She could hear him sigh as he helped her into the chair and started pushing her out of the room. She tried to pull her legs up to her chest but her cast was to heavy for her to lift, instead she curled around her stomach closing her eyes. The lights were bright to her and the noises too loud, and the people, too many people around her. She felt like they could se everything that had happened to her just by looking.

"Shhhh its okay were almost to the car," whispered Reid to her while he exchanged worried looks with JJ. "I am going to pick you up okay? Do you want me to hold you while we drive?"

Jamie started sobbing again but she nodded through the tears, the only thing she could think of that she wanted right now was him, when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest she could hardly keep her self from burying her face into his chest. She heard the car door shut, jumping at the sound, slipping back into a memory she wished was just a nightmare…

 _Jamie walked from the BAU office out to he car with a large stack of files. In her head she was thinking about Spencer Reid, how every night he would walk her to the car and talk, sometimes they would get dinner or coffee other times they would just say goodnight and go separate ways but every time he walked her to her car she had wished that he would kiss her. She bit her lip thinking about his lips touching hers, about his arms pulling her closer at the waist, it was all she wanted. She opened her car door to set the files in, she had texted him that she would here for him and was surprised when she heard footsteps coming to her car so soon. As she stood from her car she saw it wasn't Reid she tried to scream but the man grabbed her hair and slammed her head into the side of her car. Seeing blood across it before dragging her semi unconscious body into his truck, "Drive!" the man yelled as he slammed the door shut._

"Jamie? Jamie… shh its okay you are safe okay… see look around JJ is here and so am I, Morgan and Rossi are taking us to the BAU jet… and were taking you home okay?" He looked up catching Morgan glancing back from the rearview mirror. They all noticed Jamie go stiff and her breathing pick up when JJ shut the door as they drove off. They didn't know what she was seeing anymore but by looking at her glazed over eyes they knew it wasn't good. Slowly she came out of the memory laying her head back on Reid's chest.

AN: As always please comment or PM me with any ideas or questions or whatever! looking forward to getting this show back on the road.


End file.
